Have You Ever
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: CBPC January Response. The gang plays a little drinking game where their dirty little secrets are revealed.


**Here's my first ever entry to the Cullen's Bullpen Challenge. And since the topic is "Secrets Revealed" (plural) I found a way to give you all a bunch to enjoy. Hope you all like it.**

"Bren, please?" Angela whined as she followed her best friend off the platform and into the anthropologist's office.

"Angela how many times do I need to say no for it to get stuck in your brain?" Temperance answered with an amused smile as she sat down behind her desk. "Every time you want me to go somewhere with you its 'Bren you should come to so and so's and hang out', maybe you should make a new offer."

Angela gave her friend a smirk as she folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorframe. "Booth is going to be there." Ange watched as Temperance stopped her movements and stared straight ahead before adding: "I'll see you there at seven."

**XxXxX**

"Welcome to chez Hodgins, sweetie." Angela greeted as she opened the door.

"Thanks, Ange." Booth replied with one of his charm smiles as he removed his heavy winter jacket. "Is everyone here yet?"

"Bren, is in the other room." Angela answered with a wink, receiving a glare from the agent. "Oh shut up, I knew who you were talking about."

"Hey Booth, my man!" Hodgins yelled as they entered the living room. "How are ya doing?"

"Good." Booth gave a nod of his head for emphasis before turning to face his partner. "Hey Bones."

"Booth." She smiled back lightly.

"Hi Agent Booth." Zach said. He was seated next to his former professor on the couch.

"So, this is a party?" Booth asked, ignoring the young man and turning to Angela.

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm playfully. "No." Angela then went over to a table and brought over a silver tray with five shot glasses and a large bottle of vodka. "_This _is a party."

"What are those for Ange?" Tempe asked curiously.

"We're going to play 'Have you ever…' Anyone heard of it?" Hodgins asked the small group. Everyone nodded their heads in affirmation except for Tempe. "Well what you do is someone asks a question and if its something you've done then you throw back your shot. Understand?"

"I think so." Replied Temperance, her brow creased slightly. "What's the objective?"

"Umm, well there really isn't one. Since this is a slightly modified version, we pretty much want to get as drunk as possible. But mainly it's just to learn a lot of embarrassing stuff about other people." Angela said with an excited grin as she sat down in one of the chairs across from Tempe and Zach.

As she poured the glasses, Booth moved around the couch to glare at Zach until he moved over allowing a spot for him to sit next to his partner. Hodgins then sat on the arm of the chair that Angela was seated in. Soon the coffee table before them had a bottle of vodka in the middle and five shot glasses spread out across the surface.

"Why don't you go first baby." Angela said, looking up at Hodgins.

"Sweet." He said with a smile. "Alright. Hmm, have you ever… let someone handcuff you during sex?" He shot Angela a grin which she returned before the both downed their shot glasses.

After a moment, Temperance took her glass off the table and swallowed all of the clear liquid.

"Bones?" Booth said shocked. "Please tell me that it wasn't with my cuffs."

Tempe glared at him for a second. "No it was back in college."

"Oh yeah." Angela said slowly, a grin spreading across her face. "The bad boy stage. Dillon Peters?"

Temperance nodded with a smile. "Dillon Peters."

"Ew." Hodgins and Booth said in unison.

"That's very intriguing Dr. Brennan." Zach said, receiving a slap in the back of the head from Booth. "Ow. I didn't see _you_ take a shot."

Booth looked down at his glass nervously. "Lets just say I know how to please my woman without toys."

"Congrats man, I'm right there with you." Hodgins said with a smile. "The hang cuff thing is all Angela."

"Ok!" Angela said loudly as she finished refilling the empty glasses. "I'll go next. Have you ever… had sex in your office?"

Angela and Jack took a drink followed by Booth and finally Zach.

"Zach!" Jack shouted almost spitting out his shot of vodka.

"What?" Zach wondered innocently. "You remember Naomi."

"Ew." Angela, Jack and Booth responded together.

"What about you stud muffin? Do you have a story behind that one?" Angela asked, looking at Booth.

He smiled lightly. "Lets just say Rebecca and I couldn't wait till we got home one night and now I have a son."

"Ah I see." Angela said, allowing a silence to lapse over them. Finally she turned to her friend. "Bren, why don't you go?"

"Have you ever… stolen anything?" She asked shyly.

"Bones that has to be the worst 'Have You Ever' I've ever heard." Booth scrutinized.

"It's a legitimate question Booth." Temperance rebuked and then threw back her glass and downed the liquid. Angela also swallowed her shot.

"Lawbreakers." Booth mumbled sitting back against the couch.

"What did you steal?" Asked Zach anxiously.

"Angela made me steal a pair of red lace panties once. For the record I didn't want to do it. Actually I think I still have them." Temperance said, giving her friend a pointed look.

"Come on, sweetie. You know it was funny. But as for me, I was a rebel as a kid. My dad was always touring and such. I stole things all the time even if I didn't need them. I was only caught once too." Replied Angela with a satisfied grin.

"Booth it's your turn." Hodgins said as he filled the ladies' glasses for them.

"Ok." He thought for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "Have you ever had a crush and/or dirty dream about someone you work closely with?"

The entire group stared at each other before all downing their glasses. As the finished swallowing their alcohol Zach spoke. "If we've done both do we take two shots?"

"Ew." This time Temperance was the only one to respond. The entire group erupted into laughter, all except for Zach.

"Zach it's your turn now." Tempe said through her laughter, she didn't know why but she was beginning to enjoy this game. It must have been the alcohol. 

"Ok, Dr. Brennan." The young man let out a small sigh. "Have you ever resorted to self-gratification?"

Booth leaned over to Temperance. "I don't know what that means."

Tempe smiled a little bit before leaning close to his ear. "He means masturbation, Booth."

Angela giggled lightly from the other side of the table as a bright blush crept up Booth's face. "Well I'm not ashamed." She said before emptying her glass.

"Meh." Jack shrugged as he drank his.

Zach was the next to drink followed my Temperance.

"Gross, Bones." Booth grimaced. "I didn't want to know that about you."

"Booth, when one needs to fulfill a sexual need and a suitable partner is not around it is natural for one to satisfy his or her own desires." She explained using her 'anthropologically speaking' tone. "Remember that talk we had in my office that one day?"

"Ooh." Angela said excitedly. "Do you two talk about sex often?"

Booth wiped a hand over his face. "Bones." He growled.

"What?" Tempe asked innocently. "Booth, you can't honestly say that you haven't done it."

Booth looked horrified for a moment before taking his glass and drinking the liquid.

"See. Told you." Temperance mocked, sticking out her tongue.

**It's probably not what you all were looking for but it's just my take on it. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
